Book 1 The Fox and the Solar Star
by IceDash
Summary: The suspense is practically killer. FoxStar sees a prophecy that changes her life, and makes her break the warrior code. The prophecy was sent to her by the creators of the warrior code itself, so it can't be THAT bad if she completes the prophecy, right? Or is it...? Rated T for violence and some sexual content though there barely is any, I still feel the need to warn you


**The Newest Prophecy**

** The Fox and the Solar Star**

** Chapter 1**

FoxStar was used to waking up and not knowing where her clan was. When FernStar had made her deputy, no one really thought anymore about her than the usual. She wasn't much of an authority figure to her clan mates until FernStar retired and she became leader. Now they all looked up to her as a merciful, brave, and loyal leader. She was kind of brave, and was definitely merciful, but loyalty was weak on her part. It wasn't like she'd stand by and watch someone die, she couldn't stand such a cruel disloyalty. The problem was that she broke the warrior code. She murdered a cat in cold blood. He had many moons ahead of him, and she'd killed him. Mind you, he wasn't following the warrior code what-so-ever anyway, but that was not his fault. He'd been taught that way, just as she'd been taught the way of the warrior code.

She slipped out of her den just as MoonPool, her deputy, was running _into_ her den. The she-cats collided with a loud _thud_. FoxStar shook her head, growling at her deputy.

"Wait, FoxStar! A whole _tribe_ is intruding in our land! We need to go chase them out, but there are too many. What should we do?" MoonPool said as she turned to leave.

FoxStar turned suddenly and jumped onto the Tall Tree. The Tall Tree was the tallest, thickest, healthiest, and most important tree in the entire world. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join at the base of the Tall Tree for an important meeting!" She yowled.

Every cat that was six moons or older ran out to sit at the trees base. There were all types of cats, calico cats, tabby cats, plain coloured cats, tawny cats, and every other type of cat.

"I hoped I would never have to force anyone into battle…" FoxStar started, "…but today I have no choice. So get ready for a battle!"

Several cats yowled in approval, but others were too shaken to so much as mew a reply. FoxStar jumped down and ordered several of her queens and older elders to stay in camp and guard it, and then she led her cats off to war.

As MoonPool led the way to the tribe's location, FoxStar caught the scent of many cats approaching. Suddenly they came out into the windy uplands. There were many cats. Painfully more than that of her clan, she realised. The tribe attacked and all FoxStar could see was red. It was like she was watching her family fighting other cats.

FoxStar launched herself into battle, tackling a larger black tabby off of HarmonySong and trying to pin him to the grassy upland. He threw her off and slammed her to the ground hard. She saw what was coming as he reared his head back for a vicious bite. She went limp, making him think she had given in, then brought her hind legs up, unsheathing her claws, and threw him away. She jumped to her feet quickly and jumped over the tabby who was trying to get up. As she went over him she used her fore claws to claw his shoulder. She whipped around the second she touched the ground and charged at him, opening her mouth wide for a bite. She slammed into him and bit onto his face, her upper teeth digging in above his eye and her lower teeth under his eye. She closed her jaws, scarring his eye. He tried to claw her throat but she reared up, backing away from his lazy attempt of an attack. She pushed hard on her hind legs and threw herself onto him, biting beside his spine, so as not to kill him. He yowling and threw himself away from her and ran away, leaving her on the ground. She was about to throw yet another cat off of MoonPool but sharp teeth dug into her shoulder and she yowled in pain and fury. She turned sharply, ripping her shoulder from the grasp of the warrior in front of her now. She scratched his cheek before he had a chance to react. She bounded away and ripped the apprentice sized cat off of MoonPool and threw it into the tom she had just escaped. They both hit the ground, and then got up to attack again. The apprentice hit her from one side and when she turned to fight back the big tom clawed her on the base of her tail. She whipped around and pounced onto the tom, and away from the apprentice before it could get her again. She clawed his stomach and chest until he squirmed away and disappeared in the distance. The apprentice followed close behind, scared to be just as damaged. She tackled into the she-cat that she knew must be the leader. She bit the cat's tail and felt teeth being buried into her back. She reared up and threw herself onto her back, crushing the tribe leader. Her yowl was menacing, and FoxStar watched as the leader lost a life. When she opened her eyes she slammed into FoxStar and bit her throat as hard as she could. She shook the cat off fiercely and pushed off with her back feet, running in a circle around the she-cat until she seemed only to be a blur. When the cat looked in the opposite direction FoxStar hit her in the back of the head hard, making her fall forward a bit and then hit her from in front, making her fall back. It went on for a while, and then the other leader tried to escape by backing to the edge of her blur cage and pushed off, charging for the other side. FoxStar skidded to a halt, right where the tribe cat would have ended up and lunged at her throat, making her lose another life. A cat nearby gasped, and she turned.

The tom whispered, "She only had three lives…" She realised that if she took another life from this she-cat, she would die.

"Wait I-" She began, but was interrupted when he head butted her, making her topple over. She tried to get up but her pounced onto her, making her lose her breath. They both tried to pin each other, but basically ended up rolling around in a ball of claws, teeth, mused fur, and blood. She flung a claw at his face and scarred him from his temple across his cheek to his nose. He roared angrily and carved an equally brutal scar into her chest. She felt his teeth puncture her side as the rolled. She jabbed her claws into the side of his stomach. Then his teeth left her side just as her claws left his. They both were reared up, and lunged, both biting into each others throats. _Right on target._ She thought. But she realised he'd given her a fatal bite as well and they both loosened their grip before falling limp. She knew this was her last life, but had he really killed her? She may be laying limp on the ground but her sides still heaved. Then she closed her eyes and…

Wahaha! :D Cliff hanger!


End file.
